For The Greater Good
by Bubus49
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry est désespéré. C'est alors que Rogue prépare une potion pour faire revenir Harry en arrière de quelques heures. Mais quand on oublie un ingrédient et qu'on renverse tout le chaudron, le Trio se retrouve coincé dans le passé!
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi est-il mort? Je voulais lui poser encore tant de question. Je vais tuer ce Scroutt à Pétard de Lestrange! ELLE L'A TUE! Et Rogue a voulu me venir en aide. Dumbledore est mort. Mais tout c'est passé si vite!

Flash Back:

Je regarde Dumbledore boire la première coupe. Je suis terrifié. Je me cramponne très fort au bassin. Je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts. Anxieux, je demande à Dumbledore:

-Professeur? Comment vous sentez-vous?

Mais il avait déjà commencé à remplir une deuxième fois la coupe. Il hoche la tête, les yeux fermés. Est-ce qu'il souffre? me demandai-je. À l'aveuglette, il replonge la coupe dans le bassin pour la remplir. Ne disant rien, Dumbledore avait vidé trois coupes. Puis, au milieu de la quatrième, il se mit à chanceler et tomba contre le bassin. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. Je lui demande s'il m'entend. Il ne me répond pas. Sa main qui tient la coupe se relâche. Je l'attrape et la remets droite. Je lui demande de nouveau s'il m'entend, sans réponse. Dumbledore respire avec difficulté et s'exprime effrayé:

-Je ne veux pas... qu'on ne m'oblige pas à...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire au début puis, je me suis souvenu des paroles de Dumbledore. Il fallait que je lui obéisse, donc lui verser la potion de force. Ce que je fis. Pendant au moins une heure, je lui versait la potion et lui me disait qu'il ne faut pas leur faire du mal, que c'est de sa faute, que c'est à lui qu'il faut faire du mal en hurlant, gémissant et suppliant. Il voulait qu'on le tue. Puis, je lui verse une dernière fois la coupe dans la bouche. Il se met à rouler sur lui-même. Horrifié, je me précipite vers lui et lui lance deux Revigor en le secouant. Il se réveille et me demande de l'eau. J'essaie le plus banalement un Aguamenti mais ça ne marche pas. Il gémit, respire difficilement. Je réessaie plusieurs fois, en vain. Puis Dumbledore respire faiblement. Et là, je comprends. L'eau de lac est la seule solution.

Je prends l'eau du lac, je verse maladroitement l'eau sur le visage de Dumbledore. Je sens, une main froide, un Inferi.

Et là, tout était confus.

Les Inferis me prennent et m'entraîne dans l'eau glaciale, Dumbledore fait apparaître un cercle de feu, on s'enfuit, on se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard, on voit la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du château, on s'envole avec des balais de Mme Rosmerta, on arrive à la tour d'astronomie, Draco Malfoy explique son plan qu'il a préparé depuis le début de l'année pour faire entrer des Mangemorts, Bellatrix et ses "amis" arrivent et Bellatrix, voyant que Malfoy n'y arrivait pas, tua Dumbledore.

Fin du Flash back

Tellement vite...

J'entends des bruits de pas et prépare ma baguette.

C'est Rogue.

-Potter, dit-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas, une voix inquiète. Je peux préparer une potion avec laquelle tu pourras revenir quelques heures avant le drame. Veux-tu y aller?

D'abord un peu désorienté, je me demande pourquoi il me tutoie. Puis je dis:

-Oui professeur!

Rogue alla chercher son chaudron. Après de longues minutes, il revint avec Ron et Hermione et, je ne sais pourquoi, Neville. Rogue s'apprêtait à jeter le dernier ingrédient quand Neville et sa maladresse devenue légendaire, heurta Rogue qui ne mit pas l'ingrédient et qui renversa le chaudron. Nous fument comme aspirés puis, plus rien, noir.


	2. Trois personnages

-Il se réveille? demanda une voix inquiète.

-Oui, répondit une autre légèrement plus énergique.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dans une infirmerie. En regardant bien, il vit qu'il était de nouveau à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il vit aussi trois garçons d'environ 14 ans chacun.

Le premier est grand, musclé aux yeux verts tropicales et avec des cheveux roux.

Le deuxième est grand, brun aux yeux marron et maigre.

Le dernier est grand (ils sont tous grands! pensa Harry), mince, les cheveux auburn aux yeux bleus et pétillants.

Harry regardait surtout le dernier. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui?

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l'auburn s'approcha de lui, tendit sa main et dit doucement:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, le brun c'est Edward Prince et le roux c'est Bilius Weasley.

Harry le regarda et dit:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Il serra ensuite sa main dans celle d'Albus. Albus sourit. Puis, il laissa sa place à Edward qui serra lui aussi sa main dans celle de Harry. Puis, Bilius en fit de même.

-Mr. Dumbledore?

-Euh... Oui Mme. Stevenson?

-Le Directeur veut vous voir. Immédiatement.

Et elle sortit.

-Super! Nigellus veut me voir. Et puis quoi encore? dit Albus.

-Heu... Je crois que tu devrais y aller Albus... dit Edward.

-Oui, souffla Albus.

Et il sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

-Pauvre Albus, il va pas arrêter de le convoquer! dit Bilius.

-Je confirme! fit Edward.

-Pourquoi? demanda Harry.

-Parce que Nigellus le convoque souvent ces temps-ci, répondit Edouard.

-Mais Al' ne nous dit jamais pourquoi Nigellus l'a convoqué, ajouta Bilius.

-Mais Albus est toujours malheureux quand il revient, dit Edouard.

Pendant ce temps-là, Albus s'inquiète:

- Je parie tout mon argent que c'est à propos de la famille ou d'une bêtise d'Abelforth.

Abelforth est le frère cadet d'Albus. Malgré leurs ressemblance physique, mentalement il sont bien différent:

Albus est le fils étudiant, intelligent et travailleur mais c'est lui aussi qui souffre le plus du fait que son père, Percival Dumbledore, fut envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Abelforth est le fils flemmard, bête, qui n'aime pas travailler mais qui est quand même courageux. Mais lui seul arrive à calmer sa sœur, Ariana Dumbledore, qui a été agressée par trois moldus qui voyaient comment elle faisait de la magie à ses six ans.

Après avoir frapper à la porte, Albus entra dans le bureau du Directeur.

-Ah! Mr. Dumbledore! Bien, vous êtes venu. Je voulais vous parler! Asseyez-vous!

Albus ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face du Directeur.

-Je voulais vous parler des nouveaux arrivants.

-Pourquoi Monsieur?

-Car leur arrivée m'étonne un peu. On ne peut pas tranplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard! Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez des arrivants. Que vous gardiez un œil sur eux. Ils seront répartis avec le Choixpeau. Vous devez garder un œil sur eux, rappelez-vous.

-Oui professeur.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci Monsieur.

Et Albus sortit du bureau pour revenir à l'infirmerie. Le Directeur ne semblait pas aussi concerné que cela à propos des arrivants.


	3. Les deux Trios et l'ami

Harry regardait Bilius et Edward s'inquiéter comme des fous. Edward tortillait furieusement ses mains tandis que Bilius courrait dans toute l'infirmerie.

-Ma tête...

Harry se retourna vivement et aperçu Ron qui de massait la tête. Quand il le vit, Ron demanda:

-On est où et quand là?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé en quelle année ils étaient. Quand il voulut poser la fameuse question, Albus fit irruption dans la pièce. Edward se calma tandis que Bilius s'était jeté sur le pauvre Albus qui commençait à s'étouffer. Edward dût venir à la rescousse d'Albus pour l'aider à s'échapper d'une mort certaine. Quand Albus eut reprit son souffle, Harry posa la question:

-Nous sommes quand là?

Les trois garçons le regardèrent, complètement déboussolés. Albus lui répondit:

-Nous sommes le 1er janvier 1895, dit-il sereinement.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. 1895! Il regarda discrètement Ron. Celui-ci s'était évanoui sous le choc. Hermione, qui s'était réveillée entre-temps, avait pâli brusquement. Harry la regarda s'évanouir. Décidément, tout le monde allait s'évanouir aujourd'hui!

-Messieurs et mesdames. cria l'infirmière en réveillant ainsi Ron et Hermione de leur évanouissement, vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie!

Les deux Trios sortir dans le couloir.

-Je préfère cette infirmière à la notre! murmura Harry à Ron et Hermione

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez vous? dit Albus.

Harry sourit. Albus lui rendit son sourire. Une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux d'Albus. Harry prit la parole:

-Ce sont mes deux amis: le roux s'appelle Ronald Weasley et la brune s'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Albus en faisant une révérence à Hermione.

-Nous de même, répondit Hermione en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Et si nous devenions amis? demanda Harry.

Tous approuvèrent l'idée et se serrèrent la main. Maintenant, un deuxième Trio venait de se joindre.

Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser... pensa Harry.

-Harry, Neville! s'exclama Hermione.

-Hermione, Neville! s'exclama Harry.

-Hein? Neville? demanda Albus.

-C'est notre ami aux cheveux noirs aussi. dit Harry.

-Ah! Celui qui est sorti il y a une heure? demanda Edward.

-Il est sorti! s'exclama Ron.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'à dit Edward non? dit Bilius.

-Oui Billy, dit Albus.

-N'empêche-t-il qu'il serait bon le trouver, dit Edward.

-Et bien, allons-y! proposa Albus.


End file.
